


The things she learned

by alterocentrist



Series: We found love right where we are [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Near Future, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterocentrist/pseuds/alterocentrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Laura was constantly fascinated with Carmilla’s past lovers, Carmilla hated the thought of Laura with anyone else, touching and clutching and moaning. She was the centuries-old vampire, but save for these storytelling sessions, she did not want to think of a time when Laura was not hers, and when she was not Laura’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things she learned

Laura was close, she could feel it.

Her hips bucked against Carmilla’s wrist, her walls clenching momentarily around Carmilla’s fingers. An instinctive smirk crept on the vampire’s lips, as it was wont to do in moments like these, but Laura’s left hand grasped her right arm, which she was using to support herself, while her right hand reached up to stroke Carmilla’s jawline. And so Carmilla focused on Laura.

Laura’s eyes were half-closed, and now and then, with the right thrust of her fingers, Carmilla saw the whites peeking through. Her mouth hung open, from where the sounds of rapid, shallow breathing emanated. The gasps and sighs gradually escalated to moans and whimpers. Laura’s left hand clawed at Carmilla’s arm. Her other hand snaked from the vampire’s jawline to the back of her neck, tugging Carmilla’s face towards her.

Carmilla slid her right arm forward so she can lower her lips to Laura’s. Her breath hitched as their hot, bare chests came into contact. Laura kissed her hungrily, before breaking it off to throw her head backwards into the pillow. Suddenly, she went silent. Carmilla, her head now in the crook of Laura’s neck, lips grazing the curve of skin along her shoulders, continued thrusting her fingers, until, a couple of seconds later…

“Holy shit, _Carmilla_!” Laura cried, as she reached her climax. She whimpered a couple more times before her breathing started to slow.

Carmilla kept her fingers inside Laura, lightly massaging the sensitive, slightly ridged spot with her fingertips as she waited for Laura’s walls to relax sufficiently so she could pull out. From beneath her, she could feel Laura’s muscles slackening. First, her grip on Carmilla loosened. And then, with deep breaths, the rest of her body sank comfortably on the duvet they were lying on top of.

Carmilla kissed the sweet skin up Laura’s neck and under her ear. She propped herself up and slowly extracted her fingers from Laura’s centre, eliciting a sigh from the shorter woman. She moved from where she was kneeling in between Laura’s legs and lay down next to her.

Laura turned and snuggled into Carmilla’s side. Carmilla raised her hand near Laura’s face, and Laura sought the wet fingers with her mouth, eagerly sucking on the remnants of her own juices. This sight served to remind Carmilla of the heat between her own legs.

“Good girl, good girl,” she said as soon as Laura finished. She kissed her exhausted lover’s forehead, but left her lips there, just taking in the smell of sweat, sex and shampoo on Laura’s hairline. “Are you all right?”

A grin grew on Laura’s face. “Never better.” Her voice was raspy, slurring, but Carmilla could hear that she was far from finished for tonight. “So, tell me…” Laura’s eyes opened fully, her wide pupils presenting clear evidence that Carmilla’s hunch was correct, “where did you learn that?”

Carmilla chuckled against Laura’s forehead and fondly squeezed her. The smile on her face got uncharacteristically wider - as it tended to do around the one person she desired the most in all her centuries - when Laura let out a brief giggle. She made sure they were both comfortable before clearing her throat. It was time for a story.

* * *

The first time she and Laura made love was a few hours after the clock struck midnight on New Year’s Eve.

They had just defeated Mother and her “children” - younger vampires, most of them - with the help of Danny and her Summer Society, and the Alchemy Club, using a plan inspired by Perry’s research for her senior thesis, “An Account of Monsters in Mythology”. When the sun set over Silas on New Year’s Eve, they moved to their positions. They were prepared to fight. They were ready to take losses. They did not expect to win.

But they did.

After their surprising success - minus a handful of serious injuries and even more scratches and bruises here and there - they held a bonfire in the woods on the fringes of campus. They used a combustible liquid developed by the Alchemy Club, one known with properties to destroy monsters such as Carmilla’s mother. And while it was used for that very purpose, they also used it as a chance to celebrate.

Music blared, drinks were shared, people conversed excitedly. But Carmilla sat alone by the bonfire. She sipped warm beer - somewhat resentfully, as it was the only thing available, but she did not know why mortals enjoyed drinking it -  and stared at the bonfire. Stared at the burning, staked bodies of those she was forced to call family. For centuries, Mother had told her that mortals were mere prey, yet a group of mortals - _stupid, naive mortals_ \- had just won, mostly without her help, too.

It was all over.

Carmilla turned away from the bonfire and saw Danny, the leggy redhead who had proven herself to be an agile warrior, was sitting on a tree stump, having a quiet conversation with Laura. Danny had bloodstains on her shirt, and Carmilla could make out a fresh cut on Laura’s cheek, but they looked mostly unhurt. Danny’s hand was on Laura’s thigh, and Carmilla watched, with increasing jealousy, as Laura placed her hand on top of Danny’s, never breaking eye contact. Carmilla reminded herself that they were best friends, bound out of love, loyalty and a shared struggle, but then she realised that she did not know where _she_ stood with Laura. She willed herself to not to use her heightened sense of hearing to eavesdrop, and to focus on something else.

And so she continued staring at the bonfire. Once in a while she’d get up for a refill of beer, but only because she wanted something to do besides watch Danny and Laura. She drank the bubbly, yet unexciting liquid. She wanted to leave, but the thought of the short woman with the flowing, golden brown hair made her stay. Even if they hadn’t exchanged words since before sundown. Laura had kissed Carmilla for the first time that afternoon, a long, slow kiss full of promise. “Take care of yourself,” she said afterwards, even if all Carmilla wanted to do was take care of _her_.

It was supposed to be easier now.

Someone tentatively tapped her on the shoulder. Even without turning, Carmilla knew just from the scent that it was Laura. And she couldn’t smell the redhead anywhere near her. So she turned around. “Hello there,” she tried to say as evenly as possible.

“Hey,” was all Laura said.

From up close, she noticed that the wool shirt Laura was wearing under her parka was ripped and there was crusted blood around her knuckles. The knees of her jeans were muddy as well. Without even thinking, Carmilla’s hands shot out and grabbed either side of Laura’s waist, pulling her closer to examine her.

“Carmilla,” Laura sounded alarmed. “Wh-what are you doing? Carmilla, hey!” She strained against Carmilla’s hands.

Upon realising that she was scaring Laura, she loosened her hold, but made sure that the tips of her fingers were hooked around Laura’s belt loops. “I apologise,” she said, avoiding eye contact. “I saw blood and I just wanted to see where you were hurting.”

“Oh,” Laura said, realisation and relief dawning on her face. “I’m okay. Just a bit roughed up, but wired, you know? I’m okay though. Thanks for being concerned, it’s sweet.”

Carmilla still refused to look at Laura. “I guess it is,” she said.

Laura’s hand reached for one of hers. “Carmilla.” She laced their fingers together.

A slow burning sensation in Carmilla’s belly at the sensation of Laura’s hand holding hers compelled her to look up. She could see the reflection of the yellow-orange flames dancing in Laura’s hazel eyes.

For a second, Laura looked taken aback at the intensity of Carmilla’s gaze. But she seemed to have quickly gathered herself. “Do you -” she stammered, “do you wanna get out of here?”

Hand in hand, they all but ran back to their dorm room. Laura had flicked a text to Danny and the floor dons, saying that she and Carmilla were tired, and were turning in. But the thought of waiting for a reply was abandoned when she put the phone on silent and mindlessly tossed it on Carmilla’s bed as soon as they got inside. And then she locked the door, something that Carmilla had never seen her do in their months of rooming together.

But even before she could contemplate what that meant, Laura’s fingers had curled around the lapels of her coat and used it to yank the vampire towards her. From the start, the kiss was fierce, bruising, and Carmilla swore she could taste blood. She cupped Laura’s face with her hands, getting at a better angle to deepen the kiss. When their tongues met, their movements slowed down, now just enjoying the sensation of their bodies against each other as they explored each other’s mouths.

They pulled away for air. Carmilla sighed. Her head felt foggy. Laura, meanwhile, was smiling playfully at her. “Happy New Year. I didn’t get my midnight kiss,” she said. “We were both too busy kicking evil vampire ass.”

Carmilla couldn’t help laughing. “Well, that kiss just then… was it satisfactory?”

“Hmm.” Laura’s expression changed, from coy, to what could be described as hungry. “I think I want more.”

“Of course.” Carmilla pushed Laura’s parka off her shoulders before going in for a second kiss.

When they finished, hours later, they lay snuggled under Laura’s duvet. The shorter woman’s  head was on Carmilla’s shoulder, her bare leg across Carmilla’s body, and her hand tracing patterns on on Carmilla’s ribcage, just under her breast. “So,” she said, “where did you learn that?”

“What do you mean?”

“To do those things to me,” Laura said. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

Carmilla looked at her. “Why are you asking me this question?” Of all the mortals she had met, Laura took the cake for being the most peculiar. Too bad she was also the most loving, not to mention the most beautiful.

“You’ve been around for centuries! You’ve witnessed all these great historical events, and you’ve seen the ebb and flow of trends in culture, and…” a goofy smile crept on Laura’s face, “you’ve probably slept with a lot of people. Feel free to correct me if you haven’t.”

“Well… all right, fine.” Carmilla sighed. She _had_ slept with a lot of people, mostly women. “What do you want to know?”

* * *

It became their thing. Whenever Carmilla did anything particularly earth-shattering during sex, Laura would ask her where - or really, _from whom_ \- she learned it. Laura loved to hear stories of Carmilla’s conquests, just as she loved hearing Carmilla’s stories about gatecrashing Mozart’s infamous parties or playing chess with Otto von Bismarck’s daughter. But unlike the latter two stories, Carmilla’s sexual escapades had a very different effect on the woman.

At some point in Carmilla’s storytelling, Laura would become rather handsy. She would run her palms down Carmilla’s sides, her fingers dancing across Carmilla’s stomach to her hipbones, then down her thighs, and back up between Carmilla’s legs. Often she would shift so she would be slightly propped up, and she would kiss down the vampire’s chest and arms, teasing and testing her resolve. If Carmilla ever got too distracted to stop speaking, she would stop, too. The story needed to be finished. Carmilla learned this lesson early on. And how she had been rewarded!

Not once did Carmilla ask about Laura’s experiences with other women. She could infer, even from their first time, that Laura knew what she was doing. Even when she was was anxious and wild with desire that New Year’s Day, Laura’s hands remained practiced as she guided Carmilla out of her clothing. And once they were both naked, Laura did not even hesitate to go after what she wanted. But Carmilla never asked her how she had learned that. Never asked her about the other women whose bodies she strived to know.

Perhaps it was just her natural possessiveness. While Laura was constantly fascinated with Carmilla’s past lovers, Carmilla hated the thought of Laura with anyone else, touching and clutching and moaning. _She_ was the centuries-old vampire, but save for these storytelling sessions, she did not want to think of a time when Laura was not hers, and when she was not Laura’s.

* * *

“... but yes, that was 1836, and…” Carmilla was interrupted by Laura sitting up and crawling towards her drawers, in which she began rummaging. “Love? What are you doing?” she asked.

“Hang on,” Laura murmured. She pulled out a set of black straps, which Carmilla realised was a harness, and a matte red cylinder, which she realised was a… _Oh_. “Is this okay?” Laura held out the items for Carmilla to look at.

The question was out of the vampire’s mouth before she could even process it. “You brought _sex toys_ to university?”

Laura shrugged, before reaching into the drawer for a bottle of clear liquid that Carmilla identified as lube. “I wasn’t gonna keep them at home! Don’t worry, they’re sterilised. I haven’t even used them since I got here, since my sex life was put on hold because of the whole Dean and missing girls thing.” She shook the dildo in her hand, as if to draw attention to it. “So…?”

“You want me to wear that,” Carmilla said. She was slightly nervous. She knew of sex toys, but she had never tried using one, on herself or on another person. She hated to admit it, but she was out of her depth.

But she felt a little better when Laura said, “No, babe. I want to use it on you.”

Laura then got out of bed and proceeded to put the harness on, then secured the dildo. Carmilla watched her, her mouth suddenly going dry, which was the opposite of what she could say for what was happening between her legs. But part of her still remained nervous. There was something about the toy that made her feel intimidated and vulnerable, even if Laura was the one wearing it.

Laura climbed back on the bed and positioned herself in between Carmilla’s legs. She lay down on top of Carmilla and kissed her. She kneaded Carmilla’s breasts, while Carmilla’s hands tangled themselves in her golden brown hair.

The vampire growled into Laura’s mouth at the sensation of her fingers tugging at her nipple. Laura abandoned her lips to kiss the constellation of bruises at her collarbone and chest, bruises she had left with her mouth earlier that night. She took a nipple in her mouth, making Carmilla whimper. She pulled Laura closer to her, and felt the dildo press against her clit. She moaned.

“What’s up, Carm?” Laura asked. Her mouth may have lost contact with Carmilla’s skin, but her hips rolled against the vampire under her, and her hand has not finished paying attention to her other breast.

“The toy,” Carmilla panted.

Laura looked down at the dildo, then back up at Carmilla. “Do you want me to take it off?”

Carmilla shook her head. “No, no!” she said. She appreciated her lover’s concern.  “It’s just… I- I really want it. I want _you_.” To hell with it, she thought. She wanted to feel vulnerable, she wanted to come undone, for Laura. Only for Laura. “I want you inside.”

“Okay, babe.” Laura leaned down to give Carmilla a tender kiss on the lips before kneeling upright. She briefly turned around to retrieve the bottle of lube. She put a small amount on her hand, replaced the bottle on her drawers, and started stroking the length of the dildo, making sure that every inch is lubed up. She glanced down at Carmilla, aware that the vampire was watching her. Still stroking the dildo, her other hand pushed some stray hairs away from Carmilla’s face. “You ready?”

“I think I am,” Carmilla said.

“I won’t do anything unless you know you are.”

Carmilla asked Laura to kiss her, and she did. They went on like that for a while, slowly, softly, enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. Finally, she stopped and placed her hands on either side of Laura’s torso, feeling the expansion and contraction of Laura’s ribcage against her fingers. “I’m ready,” she breathed.

Bracing herself on her left arm for support, Laura moved her knees backwards, then reached down with her right hand to guide the dildo through Carmilla’s entrance. Once she got the head in, she moved her hips, watching Carmilla’s face as she was gradually filled. “You good?” she checked, upon hearing a sharp intake of breath from the vampire.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Carmilla assured her. Her hands slid down from Laura’s waist to her ass, which she grasped to encourage the shorter woman to continue. What Laura did with her hips was nothing new, but the sensations were new to Carmilla, and she decided that she loved it. She loved the way Laura was above her, watching her, her eyes filled with a combination of desire and concern. She loved Laura’s erect nipples brushing past her own breasts every time she moved in and out of her. She loved that they were closer than they had ever been.

Laura’s thrusting picked up the pace. Carmilla felt her hands reach down to hoist her hips upwards, shifting the angle of how she was penetrated. The vampire’s breathing evolved into low grunts, her eyes rolling back in her head as Laura hit that sensitive spot inside of her over and over again.

And then Carmilla had an idea. She placed her hands on Laura’s hips. “Love,” she croaked, as she tried to keep Laura still. “Stop.”

Laura did as she was told. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes searched Carmilla’s face. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, love,” Carmilla said. “Get on your back. I want you to watch me.”

Laura pulled out of Carmilla. The vampire sat up and made room for Laura to lie down. She then straddled her. Even in the dim light of the incandescent lamp, Carmilla could clearly see that Laura’s pupils were dilated in anticipation. Carmilla grasped the dildo, slippery with lube and her own juices, in one hand, and lowered herself on it. “Oh, _Laura_ ,” she moaned, saying her lover’s name for the first time that night. She moved up and down slowly at first while she got accustomed to the new position.

Soon enough, she wanted more. Laura sat up, her hands around Carmilla’s lower back, guiding her up and down, both of them intent on quickening the pace. Carmilla scratched a trail down Laura’s back, and the other woman hissed with pain and arousal. She dipped her head down to Carmilla’s breasts, creating new hickeys and sucking on her nipples. Carmilla, her head thrown back in pleasure, cried out Laura’s name again.

She was close. She was so close. They were going so fast, so hard now that the mattress creaked beneath their movements. Carmilla tugged on Laura’s hair, urging her to look up so she can capture her lips. At tilting her neck upwards, Laura lost balance and fell back again on the bed, Carmilla on top of her, their bodies joined together. But the thrusting didn’t stop.

“Come on, Carmilla,” Laura murmured in her ear. “Come for me, babe.”

Carmilla might have screamed when she climaxed, but the sensations wracking her body caused her mind to go elsewhere, so she didn’t know for sure. All she knew was that she heard herself cry out in pleasure, and that her mouth was muffled by the bit of duvet by Laura’s ear. And now, suddenly weak, she collapsed on top of Laura. “Wow,” she said.

“Wow?” Laura asked. “You enjoyed it.”

“Very much so.”

They lay there, on Laura’s cramped single bed, Carmilla on top of Laura, straddling her, with Laura still inside of her. Neither of them moved. Laura sounded out of breath herself, and Carmilla could not help but remember that she once assumed that Laura was inexperienced at sex. It seemed that every time they did it, her “naive provincial girl” always had a new way to show Carmilla just how much she wanted her, how much she needed her, how much she loved her. Carmilla felt laughter bubbling up in her throat, and she did not resist it.

“Carm?” Laura asked from under her. “What’s so funny?”

Carmilla raised her head to look into Laura’s eyes. “We should get under the covers, and you should hold me close,” she told her calmly. “And then maybe,” she smirked, “maybe you can tell me where you learned that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea of Laura using a strap-on on Carmilla for a while now, but this particular story was just born and written today. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to the girlfriend for proofreading.


End file.
